1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a rack housing assembly and an energy storage apparatus having the rack housing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental degradation including resource depletion has led to increased attention in a system capable of storing power and utilizing the stored power efficiently. Additionally, renewable energy may generate energy without causing environmental pollution. An energy storage apparatus may interlink renewable energy, a battery that stores power, and existing power grid systems, and efficiency of the use of energy may be improved. An energy storage apparatus may be used as an uninterruptible power supply to provide emergency power or may provide power, for example, for industrial equipment, in the case of an interruption of a main power source.